


SAPO

by ConiNejo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Capitulo 5 de Hunter X Hunter (2011), Hunter X Hunter (2011) - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yaoi, corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConiNejo/pseuds/ConiNejo
Summary: Este One-shot trata de lo que pasaría dentro del sapo que se tragó a Killua y Gon en versión yaoi.Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi/lemonPareja: Killua x GonLos personajes de Hunter x Hunter son propiedad de su Legítimo autor.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 5





	SAPO

Lo que quería que pasara

Killua y yo estábamos trotando entre la niebla, ya nos habíamos separado del grupo, pero eso no nos preocupaba ya que estábamos seguros de que alcanzaríamos la meta. Mientras trotábamos sentí como pasábamos por encima de algo, Killua también lo sintió y nos detuvimos al percatarnos de ese pequeño detalle, entonces sentí como caía dentro de algo y todo se volvía oscuro.

Moviendo un poco mi cuerpo sentí como todo estaba pegajoso y húmedo, con mi mano intente sostenerme para no caer, pero en eso me percate de que estaba sobre algo esponjoso y con un líquido extraño.

–Mmh creo que una criatura nos devoró– dije ya un poco acostumbrado a la oscuridad, en eso pude reconocer la figura de Killua, quién se encontraba a mi lado sentado como indio.

–Pues eso parece– dijo Killua quién observaba a su alrededor. Iba a preguntarle cómo salir, pero fui interrumpido por el brusco movimiento, Killua y yo no pudimos mantenernos donde estábamos por lo que solo sentí como dábamos vueltas y como mi cuerpo no dejaba de rebotar, hasta que el movimiento se detuvo. Lamentablemente yo estaba en el aire y sentí como caía, pero ya no caí sobre el suelo esponjoso y húmedo, sino sobre algo más duro Killua soltó un quejido y yo levante la cabeza. Con mis manos trate de hacer fuerza y voltearme, pero solo subía un poco y se me resbalaban las manos.

-Ugh… Killua, ¿estás bien? - Dije sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojar. Ahora que me percataba, esta posición además de incomoda era vergonzosa. Podía sentir la mejilla de Killua contra su muslo, casi llegando a su trasero, y mi cabeza estaba entre las piernas de Killua y por muy vergonzoso que fuera tenía que admitir que el olor que desprendía esa zona era hipnotizante. 

-S-sí, estoy bien… Solo no te muevas ¿Ok Gon? ¡No te muevas! - dijo apresuradamente Killua. Entonces el espacio a nuestro alrededor comenzó a achicarse. Yo solo podía quedarme quieto sintiendo como Killua movía su brazo buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Preferí quedarme callado a decirle que en más de una ocasión rozo mi cintura, incluso mis caderas al sacar lo que buscaba, no quería que esta situación se pusiera más incómoda. Entonces el sonido de agua cayendo fue lo único que se pudo escuchar si solo pudiera darme vuelta vería lo que estaba haciendo Killua. 

…

Abriendo con mis dedos la lata de bebida, voltee está haciendo que el líquido de adentro cayera. Con este veneno que le puso ese idiota a la bebida podríamos salir de aquí. Además, mientras más pronto mejor, ya que no creía poder seguir así. El pelo de Gon rozaba sus piernas mientras que la respiración de su amigo chocaba con su entrepierna y si seguía así iba a terminar poniéndose duro. Tampoco ayudaba que tenía total visión de la parte trasera de Gon, y uno de sus muslos suaves estaba contra mi mejilla y no olvidemos mencionar que a ambos se nos levantó la polera, aunque Gon no podía verlo, yo sí. Podía ver la diferencia entre Gon y él, mientras que Gon tenía un estomago plano con una cintura estrecha yo tenía algo de musculo a causa de mi entrenamiento para asesino. 

-Ehm Killua… El espacio a nuestro alrededor se está achicando- escuche decir a Gon. Ya me había percatado, eso era a causa de las contracciones que comenzaría a tener este monstruo por el veneno. Y todo paso muy rápido, al instante después de decir eso Gon todas las paredes a nuestro alrededor se apretaron contra nosotros. Fue inminente, mi cara termino siendo aplastada entre las piernas de Gon y la cara de Gon termino contra mi entrepierna. Abrí los ojos de sobremanera al sentir el peso de Gon contra aquella zona, pero solo me encontré debajo del trasero Gon y mi nariz estaba casi rosando la zona privada de Gon. Oh ahora no tenía escusa, estaba duro y Gon probablemente ya se dio cuenta ya que literalmente estaba contra mi pene, además del espasmo que recorrió el cuerpo de su amigo era una señal de la sorpresa. Mi rostro se puso rojo a más no poder, cuanto se tardaría este maldito monstruo en vomitarnos.

-K-Killua- tartamudeo Gon, y un escalofrió me recorrió. Como se le ocurría hablar en esta situación cuando podía sentir el movimiento de aquellos labios contra su entrepierna.

Entonces las paredes a nuestro alrededor se abrieron de sobremanera para luego empujarnos con un líquido verde hacia afuera. Al ser expulsados del ahora sabido sapo, Gon termino a mi lado aplastado contra el suelo y yo sentado. Ambos estábamos rodeados de aquel líquido verde y con sonrojos en las mejillas. Sentándome tape mi entrepierna con mi skateboard y observe como a lo lejos se iba aquella rana, Gon a mi lado se levanto con un tono rosado en sus mejillas y en un movimiento despreocupado rasco su nuca mirando en dirección a la rana.

-Creo que no le gusto nuestro sabor- Soltando un suspiro calme las recciones de mi cuerpo gracias al entrenamiento de asesino y le explique a Gon el cómo habíamos salido. Gon había declarado con esas simples palabras que no pensáramos en la situación intima por la que estuvimos y no tenia problema, tal vez en algún futuro podría intentar dar un paso más con su ahora nuevo amigo.


End file.
